Question: Find the distance between the foci of the hyperbola
\[\frac{y^2}{18} - \frac{x^2}{2} = 1.\]
Solution: We have that $a^2 = 18$ and $b^2 = 2,$ so $c^2 = a^2 + b^2 = 20,$ and $c = \sqrt{20} = 2 \sqrt{5}.$  Therefore, the distance between the foci is $2c = \boxed{4 \sqrt{5}}.$